twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BlondieEllie
Welcome Hi, please feel free to comment on my FanFic sequel to the Twilight saga! Enjoy! BlondieEllie Hey! Hi, and welcome to The Twilight Saga Wiki! I hope you enjoy browsing and editing our wiki! - Chapter 1 + Preface Please read the preface and the first chapter of my fanfic sequel to the Twilight Saga and comment, as I would love constructive criticism and advice that might help me to improve my work. Sorry about the length of the first chapter, but I've written it like a novel so the chapters are fairly long. I will try and publish a chapter a week until I have a completed novel, but writing takes time so it might be every fortnight. Please leave comments, but most importantly, enjoy! "Twilight Saga characters" Ellie, in a wiki devoted to Twilight Saga, what's the use of a "Twilight Saga Character" category? Ngebendi 18:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, my terseness will get back at me, sooner or later, with a vengeance. No, I'm not offended - it's just that there are hints that the category system on the wiki is starting to be rethought and redefined, because too many people have been pushing their own categorization according their own ideas, without a general consensus on how it should be done. The previous message on my talk page, just above yours, titled "Re: Categories" addresses the problem better than I can. The author is TagAlongPam, high up in the ranks, so we'd better take it as a starting point; even though I admit it is a daunting task to try to apply it to the wiki, considering there are other administrators with other ideas. As for "Twilight Saga Character" is way too general to be applied directly to characters, particularly considering that the character pages are quite different from the biographies of actors, writers and such. My apologies for having scared you; it was not my intention. Ngebendi 19:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, I probably will pass along the suggestion to Pam or somebody else, but I'm no more an administrator and just as much an autoconfirmed user than you are, even though with a few more edits under my belt than you have. May I suggest you to contact Pam and explain it to her yourself? The way she's treated me, she won't bite, and I gave a few people occasion to bite hard (or at least bark loudly). I'll also take the liberty to suggest you the use of the "Signature" button in the text editor of the talk page - it's the bottom button of the "Insert" bunch. It adds four tildes (~) to your page, and when you save your text, your name and the time stamp are automatically added to the text. Since your name hides a link to your page, it makes easier for people to reply. Best regards. Ngebendi 19:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Youtubepage I like your Youtube-page (http://www.youtube.com/user/BlondieEllie)! JoKalliauer How I found it out I wanted to google the Names Blondie and Ellie, cause I thought they were from Vampire Diaries. (I mixed it up with Bonnie and Elena) And the first link was to your youtubepage. Sorry, I didn't want to stalk you. Awards Your awards you requested on are on your page. Congrats. :) LuckyTimothy 16:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Why you ungrateful!!!! Lol, yeah, I'll change them. I didn't notice it in the Achievement talk. LuckyTimothy 16:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::BlondieEllie hope you don't mind that I added something to your Post on Ngebendi Talkpage. :: 22:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Award is up. LuckyTimothy 20:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges. I think they're now awarded automatically when you reach a certain number of whatever action they're awarded for. Plus, I'm just an autoconfirmed user with no intention of being involved in higher administrative duties. May I take the liberty to suggest you something? Whenever possible, use the "Leave message" on whatever talk page you're writing on. Comments are not exactly the right mean for this kind of communication. Ngebendi 16:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. :) Ngebendi 16:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Quillayute/Quileute Likely there are more spellings for the name than there are people on the reservation, but since the wiki started with Quileute, we might as well stick to that. Just as a practice of writing. :) Ngebendi 11:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) All right. Still am of the idea that we should stick to Quileute, but it is not worth quarrelling over. Suit yourself. Ngebendi 19:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I also went on wikipedia, and they give Quillayute and Quileute as alternative spellings for all the items they quote, with the exception of the airport and a tugboat. The point is therefore moot. Ngebendi 20:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blog duplicate deletion Done. :) LuckyTimothy 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chapter 2 of my twilight sequel By the way I'm putting it off, I doubt I'll do it. I got scalded by some Harry Potter fanfic, and have never recovered. My apologies. Ngebendi 13:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hardly hardcore - just very badly written. Ngebendi 17:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 of my Twilight Sequel Chapter 2 is up and running folks, so please check it out and leave comments (I'm always keen to hear feedback!) Thank you! BlondieEllie 16:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Heya! I was wondering whether you would like to help me create pages, and do loads of stuff on my wiki. I would also make you a administartor. Could you help me and become a admin on my page? The URL is: http://twilightsagabookandmovie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_Wiki please reply asap... Thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 10:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Editing. Finally somebody who's paying attention to the language of the wiki. I'm not a native english user and while I can easily beat the lingo of the junior high school students unwilling to hand in their homework, I am not up to par with an expert mother tongue. Glad to have your spur; thanks! Ngebendi 12:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I so do refer to them. Ngebendi 13:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Italian. Imagining what my mothertongue is may perhaps be impossible, but guessing that english is not should be relatively easy. Italian (perhaps in part like French) has a penchant for long words and long sentences, while english has not; I expect it to show. Also, the mauling of grammar is that of somebody who deliberately learned the language as an adult, instead of automatically as a kid. If I may take the liberty, I'd suggest you to find some career that allows you to keep up with your French. I did not, and regret that I allowed it to get rusty. Ngebendi 14:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) High language register is a new term for me, and thank you for using it - but am not sure about "posh"; I ain't no Spice Girl! I am also not sure if I can relate to Carlisle Cullen - by what goes in "Breaking Dawn", vampires are a sorry lot. By the way, as long as you don't find the comment on students disparaging - it was a most unexciting time in my life, now a lot longer ago than I care to remember. Can relate to your bookishness; a bibliophile am I also. About 90% of my books are in English, truth to tell, and the rest about equally split between Italian and French, plus a smattering of Spanish - most of what I like to read has never been translated. Ngebendi 15:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Awards and Admin Give me a second and I'll get that award for you. As for the adminship, I do think you are a good user. You are very knowledgeable in what is needed here. TagAlongPam makes the decisions on who becomes admins, as she is the one who gave mine. I do know they prefer if somebody has been here for a while. How long, I have no idea. I've almost been here a year, so take that for what it's worth. Sorry, I'm not more helpful when it comes to that. I can't say whether or not they will give admin status to more people, but if they ask for my opinion on with you I'll put in a good word. LuckyTimothy 14:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Happy to help. Giving you the awards actually got me the Dreamcatcher badge, lol. Just keep doing what you are doing with editing and that will help improve your chances with admin status. :) LuckyTimothy 14:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Learning fast, innit? Odds are, next time, I'll ask ''you ''for help. However, categories they're meant to go bottom up from the specific to the general. Jacob Black > Quileute > Native American. Ngebendi 19:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If I may be allowed the liberty, keep categories to a minimum. Information is lost if there are too many of them. I also admit that Pam tags along, but please keep your threads distinct from hers. I'll have a heck of a time distinguishing whom I talking with and what I'm talking about if you don't. Occasional mistakes are allowed. :) Forgiven. ;) I notice now I've forgotten to sign my previous post! Ngebendi 19:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kiowa Gordon - Life I took a look at the page and I'm not sure what you mean. What contents list? -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hualapai. Ellie! Since you aren't giving me the satisfaction to find out how to add the first categories to a page I newly created just before, please let me know how you did it. :::coughing out the last of the sulphur and rotten egg smell in my system::: Ngebendi 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, and while we are at it, a simple copy and paste from wikipedia won't do. It'll take a bit of work to get a page suitable for the wiki. Ngebendi 20:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, from this side of Europe, you've jumped in what I was doing without warning. Not your fault, since you couldn't know I was working on the Hualapai stub, but I've barely unglued myself from the roof and am still unruffling whatever feathers I've got left. :) I created the page, and it seemed there was no "add category" button on the page, so I was trying to figure out how to proceed without it. If you know how, please elucidate. Second point: I left it as a stub, because a simple copy and paste from Wikipedia is vastly insufficient. And Wikipedia's page isn't very good either. We need to keep the information relevant to Twilight Saga, which in my opinion is not much, and present it in a format suitable to TS. We'll get to sourcing when we have managed this. Since we're getting on to 11:00PM, and I need a break from my computer, I'll revert it to the original stub, but with your categories added, and I'll get back to it tomorrow afternoon. Ngebendi 20:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think I've found how to introduce categories without the "Add category" button. Thank you anyway. Ngebendi 21:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ellie, I've got an ugly penchant for bluntness; I expect it'll get back at me, sooner or later. Though I'm trying to keep it under control, I'm afraid it's not going to go away. And it wasn't your fault; if any, it's me who should apologize for having roared out of place. In this little incident there is a lesson for both of us; never try to edit the same article at the same time, because it's going to be too complicated. In any case, this morning TagAlongPam deleted the Hualapai article as it was too removed from the main content of the wiki, and it will no longer show in our contribution history. Therefore, we may forget about it. By the way, if you go to ''any ''article history, you'll see that it may stretch to hundreds or thousands of contributions - nobody is going to take over an article. It's impossible. Ngebendi 17:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quil Ateara Wish I could. I've asked for help myself - when I get an answer, I'll let you know. Ngebendi 18:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC)